


Aphrodite's Curse

by ksmart (k_mart)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_mart/pseuds/ksmart
Summary: Delilah wakes up one morning to a terrible curse!!! Oh no!!!!!





	1. OwO what's this? (Spoiler: Its a curse)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe how much dedication I put into this? Please validate me like a parking spot or else I'll cry.

“Lilah, I am sure whoever you like will be glad to have you as a girlfriend” Piper said smiling. Oh gods Lilah thought.  
“No it would never work. I don’t want to ruin our friend ship.” She said standing up. She looked down. ”And besides,” She continued “I’m pretty sure he likes someone else.”  
“Oh, Delilah” Piper said sympathicaly. Delilah had a horrible feeling that she might know who he was.  
“But that’s not why I came here. How do I get rid of this… curse?” She asked taking her seat.  
“Well, it will be tough because I am pretty sure you and whoever this guy is just became my mother’s new OTP.” She said. “Knowing her, the only way you could get rid of this is going to end in either a heart break, or a new couple, or both.” She said with a pained expression. Delilah had no idea what she meant, and she knew she probably didn’t want to.  
“So… what should I do?” She asked glancing out the window to see dozens of doves perched on a nearby tree.  
“My mom wants entertainment, easy answer: help your guy hook up with the other girl and face a broken heart. Or hook up with him yourself, with the chances of rejection and one less friend.” Piper stated simply. The child of Apollo knew she would never have the guts for the second option. But how could she help Leo find Calypso? No one ever found that island twice. But maybe with the help of a certain love goddess she could … what design a magical map in the name of love? Or enchant a globe to show the island? Or… an idea popped up.  
“I think I know what to do” She said walking towards the door. Just before she stepped outside she thanked Piper. She looked hesitantly at the white, sacred birds on the tree branches. They kept their distance. This is going to be a long day.  
She tried her best to avoid Leo that day, always leaving when he tried to sit next to her or crack a joke. Finally she had three hours for free time before dinner. She gathered the materials she needed for her project, but there was one problem: the last thing on her shopping had to be forged, magically, in Hephaestus’s forge. She knocked on the cabin door hoping anyone but Leo Valdez answered, of course she had no such luck.  
“Hey! What’s up? You seemed to be avoiding me today. Are my good looks too much to handle?” he asked putting on his famous, devilish grin. The same grin that made her want to kiss him, or hit him or both.  
“Hey hot stuff.” She said using her ironic nick-name for him. The cabin seemed to be vacant as she stepped inside. She turned to look at Leo who casually was learning against the wall, fiddling with a new toy.  
“I actually came to ask for a favor.” She said carefully.  
“Oh does someone need to roast marsh mellows? Cuz if so, I’m your man!” He lit his hand on fire.  
“No, Smokey the bear. I need you to help me make something.” His chocolate colored eyes lit up. “Specifically a compass”  
“A what? Why?” He frowned, clearly disappointed.  
“It’s for y- a friend. It’s a gift for a friend.” She said.  
“Ok cool! Is it a magical compass?” he asked, his smile returning.  
“Yeah, actually. I need you to add a couple of ingredients to the fire before we begin.” She handed him the list of instructions. He looked at it confused.  
“Ok? I guess.” He looked at her. “It looks easy enough, we can work on it and it should be done after dinner.”  
Happiness bubbled throughout her body. She couldn’t wait until it was ready. After several hours of forging magical metals and exchanging bad puns, the compass began to take form. It was a locket that had intricate designs and opened up to a compass. Leo said it would cool until morning. He said that once it was cooled he would let her know.  
“Thanks!” She said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. As she walked out the cabin she said over her shoulder “See ya’ latter repair boy!” to which he replied with: “Whatever you want, chica!” She laughed and silently prayed to the gods, asking for success.


	2. UwU Delilah be like: Leo is my Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magic compass is the answer to Delilah's prayers.... or is it?

After breakfast Leo knocked on the Apollo cabins door. She jumped up and answered the door. “Morning, beautiful!” He grinned and she stepped outside.

“Hey! You did it.” She said in amazement as she looked at the compass in his hand.  
“Yeah, what did you expect? I am the Leo Valdez, I have done more challenging things then make a weird magic compass.” He said as they both walked toward the lake.  
“Now that it is finished, I will give it to my friend.” She said looking at Leo. He gave it to her but she opened his hand, placed the locket in his palm and closed his fingers around it.  
“I… I don’t understand. Why are you giving me an enchanted locket?” He asked her. She felt like crying. This was her, facing a broken heart.  
“Leo, I enchanted this compass to find thing, lost things or… lost-“She said her voice cracking and tears forming in her eyes. Leo’s expression changed, from confusion, to sadness, to realization.  
“Or lost people” He said, slowly understanding. Suddenly what she was doing hit him like a bag of bricks. “Calypso.” He whispered. She nodded and looked down, trying to keep him from seeing her tears.  
“Hey, don’t cry.” He lifted her chin until she looked at him in his eyes.  
“Why are you doing this?” He asked. She knew the easy answer, to reverse the stupid dove curse .But it was more than that, she realized that now.  
“I am giving you the only item in the world that will help you find Calypso, even though it will break my heart because… I love you, and your stupid face makes me want to punch you.” She said with a fake smile. Leo, being Leo, saw past her mask and gave her a hug. She softly cried into his shoulder. Oh gods, I am acting like such a wimp. Pull yourself together! She thought as she pushed him away.  
“Lilah, I love you too.” He said as she turned and tried to wipe her face.  
“S-save that for Calypso.” She sniffled.  
“I mean it, bella.” He said with a smile. She looked at him and he turned towards the lake, he pulled his arm back holding the compass. She caught his arm.  
“Wait! What are you doing?” She looked at him in disbelief.  
“Making a decision” he said with certainty. She almost rolled her eyes, gods he was so dramatic.  
“Are you sure?” She asked. He would never find Calypso if he threw it into the lake.  
“Yes” He said and threw it into the air. It landed in the lake with a small splash. Take that  
Aphrodite. She had a feeling all of those doves had vanished into thin air. As if reading her thoughts Leo asked a question.  
“So, why were you screaming you head off running around camp followed by doves the other morning?” He asked.  
“No reason” She smiled at him.  
“Whatever you say, chica.” He held her hand and she walked up the beach.


End file.
